The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a reconfigurable valve and, more particularly, to an aircraft including a reconfigurable valve.
For an aircraft that uses a vapor cycle cooling system, the vapor cycle cooling system typically requires two ram cooled vapor cycle packs (VCPs). The direction of refrigerant flow through the VCP is dependent on which side of the aircraft the VCP is installed. Each VCP includes two independently actuated three-way valves that enable the refrigerant flow through a multi-pass condenser to be reconfigured in order to accommodate RAM flow from opposite sides of the aircraft.